Spriggan
The Spriggan is a tree-like creature native to the continent of Tamriel, where they are often found in forests and groves. By game *Spriggan (Daggerfall Creature) *Spriggan (Daggerfall Skill) *Spriggan (Bloodmoon) *Spriggan (Oblivion) *Spriggan (Skyrim) **Spriggan Earth Mother ( ) **Burnt Spriggan ( ) *Spriggan (Online) *Spriggan (Legends) *Spriggan (Blades) Origins According to Skaal legends, Spriggans on Solstheim were created when the All-Maker breathed life onto the land and it flew through the trees.Dialogue with Korst Wind-Eye Description In appearance, a Spriggan appears to be made of entirely wood and magical energy, the source of which is their taproot. They are heavily attracted to taproot, and therefore are often lured by hagravens and other alchemists into their traps to be sacrificed and harvested for their magical characteristics.Field Guide to Spriggans Spriggans usually live in sacred groves, where they feel an innate connection to the groves' native animals. Because of this, Spriggans are able to enthrall wildlife such as bears and hornets, but also a multitude of other forest-dwelling creatures. As a result of this relationship, they are often called "Nature's Guardians."Gameplay in Spriggans are female tree spirits and as such are always found in areas that feature trees or other flora, and appear to be connected to the plant known as Nirnroot.Alchemist's Journal There seems to be two variations of Spriggans as some walk on two legs, while others walk on four.Appearance in Powers and abilities When in battle, Spriggans use a spell that sends a swarm of hornets onto their foe that poisons them, and are able to turn themselves invisible. They are also able to control animals to fight for them. Also, spriggans are able to heal and resurrect themselves.Gameplay in Behavior Spriggans in the wild generally remain peaceful, often nurturing and healing wildlife. They are usually seen guarding nirnroot as in the case of the Giant Nirnroot Island, and protect nature at any cost, often attacking anything that comes into their sacred groves.Hunter and Hunted Variants Lurcher Lurchers are created through the use of dark magic by corrupting a Spriggan, as the Spriggan's spirit remains tortured until it is defeated. Lurchers are not always in service of dark witches and wizards, as many are seen in natureLurcher locations in and many are in service guarding the Wilderking in his court.Events of Burnt Spriggan Burnt Spriggans are the flaming variant of Spriggans that live on the island of Solstheim after the Red Year, and were believed to be normal Spriggans up to the eruption of Red Mountain in 4E 05. In battle, Burnt Spriggans use flame destruction spells and, when close to death, emit a small explosion of fire. They are also more aggressive than the normal Spriggans.Combat in Dialogue with Neloth indicates that Burnt Spriggans feel less pain then the normal variant as they apparently "don't twitch as much."Dialogue with Neloth Spriggan Earth Mother Spriggan Earth Mothers are a much more powerful variant of spriggans. They often have a purple coloring and have a more experienced control over nature. Trivia *The spriggans in series were likely inspired by the spriggans from the Cornish Faery lore. **They might also be an allusion to dryads of Greek mythology. **The Earth Mother likely is reference to the concept of Mother Nature, a single entity that governs all of natural life on the earth. *The spriggans have changed considerably since , where they made their debut. Spriggans used to possess a more humanoid appearance in The Elder Scrolls games before , but more recently they have possessed a more tree-like form. ru:Спригган uk:Спрігган fr:Spriggan de:Zweigling es:Spriggan it:Spriggan Category:Lore: Creatures Category:Lore: High Rock Creatures Category:Lore: Valenwood Creatures Category:Lore: Skyrim Creatures Category:Lore: Cyrodiil Creatures